fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginning Showdown: Water Vs Shadow
Introduction In a large abandon city in the middle of the very dry and intense desert, many of the buildings were nothing more than ancient ruins as the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of the howling winds. Each time the winds blew, it was as if they were bellowing with grief over the loss of life done to the once wonderous city. Nearby at the remaining building left standing was a man in a white cloak as he was drinking water from canteens, eventually making his way into the building as he found it to be cool and a great change of pace from the immense heat he was feeling. "Geez, whoever said traveling was a piece of cake lied" He said putting his hood down as the man was revealed to have blond spiky hair. Meanwhile, a boy with average height wearing dark red robe with three white rings decorated along both of the sleeves and a light blue wrap over his head with his straw hat was walking towards the old city entrance panting heavily and limping with his tongue out of his mouth "Damn, where can i find water?!" He said panting "I need to find a water fountain" He begins to walk to the center of the city. The man finished the last of his water as he went to go to the middle of the town to check on the fountain as he sudden caught an interesting scent as he hid in the shadows. "Damn dude" He looks around and sees the fountain, then he makes a please face "WEEE WATER!!!" He jumps towards the fountain with closed eyes and then lands his head at the pure cement of the fountain. There was no water there "DAMN" He gets up with a bruise at his forehead "No water here, damn you desert, why haven't you any water?" He makes a angry face fault. The guy looked at him with an unusual look as he thought of him to be a bit on the goofy side as he slowly went more towards him, still hidden in the shadows as he looked at him and was studying him to be sure he wasn't a spy. "Damn damn, i thought there were water here, desert is killing even my nose, i can't smell well" He gets up and begins to look around of the central place "This city is truly abandoned, phew, hope no monster tries to attack me" His stomach makes a grunt "Ohhhh I wish some monster attacked me" He sits at a old rock The guy hiding felt bad as he decided to give him some help as he controlled the remaining under ground water up into the air, shooting it in a gyser as Damon saw it and went wild. Damon looks to the rising gyser and with shining eyes approache it "HEY SUGOI!! A WATER GYSER!!!" Damon puts his mouth at it drinking the water, after several minutes he takes his mouth off there "Phew, better now" Damon looks around again "Hmmm, how did that water come out?" Damon tilts his head "Ohh it might be a strange water!" Damon beats his fist at his open palm. Brooklyn chuckled as manipulated some to put into his container before walking back to the main building in the center of town. "Huh?" Damon begins to snif the air "Hummmm" Damon snif again following a scent to the main building of the town. The duo both eventually made their way to the building as Brooklyn could smell Damon as he then went to hide once again. Damon continues on following the scent, just to reach and find a hooded figure in front of the main building. Brooklyn looked back to see Damon as he focused water into his as it was hidden behind his back, "Who are you?" He said glaring at Damon. "Oe Oe, who are you??" Damon tilts his head "Oh, I'm Damon D. Draco" Damon grins extending his hand to greet him. Brooklyn glared a bit before dropping his guard as he went to shake his hand, "Brooklyn Xavier" He replied with a serious tone. "What are you doing here?" Damon tils his head again "OHH You must be one of those bounty hunters!!! Then you are trying to catch and fight me" Damon says with horror putting himself at a battle position. "It's not like that, but how do I know you're not one of these so called bounty hunters yourself?!" He said taking his own fighting stance. Initial Fight "EHH DON'T TRY ON CORRECTING ME" Damon shouts with a face fault charging towards Brooklyn and then jumping in the air "Shadow...Dragon's Iron..." His arm turn to black color and then "KICK!" Instead of throwing a punch he throws a kick stretching his leg. Brooklyn smiled as he blocked the kick with his two hands, feeling quite a bit of force behind it as he was pushed back slightly, but quickly broke the block before disappearing quickly before reappearing right behind Damon and attempting to do a palm-thrust into his back. Damon's instincts act, he senses Brooklyn's smells behind him "He is fast" Damon bend his knees ducking under Brooklyn's attack and twisting his own body, he move to hit Brooklyn in the stomach, what he did "Shadow Dragon's Stone Crusher: Two Pound Cannon!!!" Damon hits Brooklyn at the stomach sending him backwards. Brooklyn managed to get himself back on his feet easily as he chuckled, rubbing his stomach, "Not bad, interesting spell you got there, so you're a dragon slayer I take it" He said cracking his neck and putting a piece of gum in his mouth. Suddenly water began to emerge from some parts of the area as he started to focus them, containing them in an orb before he thrusted forward, sending out multiple water-like bullets right towards Damon. "Heh think again" Damon grins and a a invisible jab hit him at the stomach sending him a little distance again "This spell as you said is pretty interesting Meshishishi!" Damon observes as the water bullets begin to hit him "Damn!" Damon's two arms become black again and he put them in a defensive pose trying to block the attacks "I need to pass through these damn bullets, damn why water?" Damon fastly looks to his surrounds and begins to suck some shadows making his torso inflate in a dark-blue color, then his full body growns as he sucks more shadows "Colossal Defense Mode" Damon fastly begins to charge towards Brooklyn despite being hurt by the bullets "Fast Fast!!" ''Damon stops at reaching Brooklyn, the latter was throwing stronger bullets "Shadow Dragon's ROAR!!" As he was taller, Damon fires his powerful roar at Brooklyn bricking and cracking the plaza's floor and disinflanting his body as he fires the shadows making him fly backwards and hit a wall "Damn, does it made effect?" Damon pants and looks to the black mass of shadows at the plaza disappearing However, the sudden shadows seemed to be disappearing as a sudden burst of water erupted from them, aiming right at Damon. Damon looks to the fast attack "Damn, Dragon Slayer's Secret Art:.." Damon is hit by the jet water which crushes him at the building wall "I don't have....GHAAAHH!" Damon shouts as the burst of water crosses the building with him crushing him again at the next building destroying some floors. "That wasn't an art kid..." A voice said as Damon had stopped and saw Brooklyn standing from the opening of the hole he fell through, "That was just my roar". Damon gets up from the rests of the building "What? I ain't meaning that, I was about to use a secret art, but your roar is pretty damn fast" Damon grins grabbing his hat and pulling it backwards to his back "This cheers me Meshishishishi!" "So you're a Shadow Dragon combined with some flames, interesting, never seen one like that before" Brooklyn said getting back into fighting position. "This is the first time I see a water dragon slayer!! SUGOI!!!!" Damon eyes shine "You are really strong SUGOI!!!" Damon goes back to his fighting position. Brooklyn went in quickly, spinning his foot around as he attempted to do a round house kick to Damon. Damon stands with his position, he moves his arm back hardening it with his shadows ''"More ten seconds" As Brooklyn moves Damon stands there, when Brooklyn land his round house kick on Damon "Shadow Dragon's Stone Crusher!!" He hits Brooklyn's stomach again and is hit by Brooklyn's kick "Gh...Six Pound Cannon!!!" Damon sends Brooklyn backwards and the latter's kick sends Damon to the building wall crushing it, Brooklyn then is hit by several jabs at his stomach send him backwards again. Damon coughs some blood. Brooklyn had felt the damage this time as he groaned a bit, feeling as if his stomach had been slammed down six times as he coughed a bit of blood, just a small speck as he glared back at him. "Now things are getting interested" He said focusing more water out of his body. "Water Dragon's Bombardment!" He made two orbs of water appear in his hands as he lifted them up, making them both into one large orb as suddenly multiple spike-like water spears appeared as they were all aimed at Damon before shot at. Damon begins to spins his body in a 360 degree motion, rapidly, realising flames at his left hand and shadows at his right hand creating a rotating shield which protects him against the spears "Shadow Flame Dragon's Dome" The heat from the dome managed to make the water spears evaporate into steam as the multiple amounts created a thick layer of fog that covered their current battle field as both were blinded by the amount of fog that was around them. Brooklyn was waiting in the covers as he looked around, trying to figure out where exactly Damon was hiding at. Just from the fog, two arms appears and grab Brooklyn's shoulders, Damon throws himself at Brooklyn using his arms and then heabuttin him, the two stop as Damon still holds Brooklyn's shoulders "Now catch ya! Flame Dragon's ROAR!!!!!" Damon fires a powerful roar burning the surroundings and damaging Brooklyn as well, with the roar a big blazing explosion occurs. The impact created a shock wave as Damon was sent back a few feet as he looked over to see Brooklyn with some burns on his body as he was surrounded in what appeared to be a barrier of sorts surrounding Brooklyn as it was made completely of water as he then swallowed it up, "Very nice, but you don't know all my tricks..." He said releasing the same Dragon roar, only this time was much more bigger than Damon's. Damon begins to suck shadows again as he activates his Colossal Defense Mode again, his body inflates again making him become very big again, he accumulates flames at both of his hands and then he tries to hold the breath with his hands "GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Damon in his giant mode puts more strength "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Brooklyn got the remaining water as he focused it around his body, submerging himself with the roar as it pushed him forward to slam right into Damon with a dual punch attack of water. After geting himself saved from the water burst Damon stands in a roar stance "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Then he begins to release the shadows inside him disinflating his body for the second time, as the roar gets into Brooklyn, the latter pass through it as it was nothing "Hehe then I shall use it" Damon stretches his two arms backwards with open palms accumulating fire at them, after stretching a distance he brings them back again to hit Brooklyn "Shadow Flame Dragon's Black Meteor!!" As Brooklyn throws his aqua punches, Damon throw his own making the two clash provoking a big impact which shakes the ground itself. "GRAHHHH!!!!!" Brooklyn kept dishing out as many different punches as he could, feeling the impact of the attacks from Damon. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Damon's eyes blink as he puts more strength into his attack, the clash was making a crater appear. Brooklyn gave one final punch as Damon did the same, resulting in both being sent flying into three different buildings. As the smoke disappeared from the destruction, Damon was in the floor with his head threaded in the ground as he tried to take it off "Gurhufurnudj" He murmured while his head was still in the ground. Brooklyn smiled as he slammed his fist into the ground to release the rock as Damon's head popped off, "Best to beat you equally". "Hah you are right" Damon pants heavily "That move of yours was very awesome!" Damon shouts as he was away from Brooklyn Brooklyn smiled as he sent out another Water Dragon Roar at him, sending it differently this time, it seemed to spiral as it split into multiple shots of water. "Hehe nothing less!" Damon goes back to his fighting stance "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Damon begins to fastly punches the air, his arms began to disappear as he increases the speed of the attack "Shadow Flame Dragon's Assault" Damon begins to throw a fierce powerful assault at the burst of spiral water "RAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" He continues punching it. Brooklyn focused his magic as it suddenly started to surround his arms as he focused and concentrated it, hardening it easily. "Hydro Aqua Devestation!" Brooklyn went to attack Damon who was busy against the spiral of his roar. Damon using all of his strength turned the roar into nothing just by stopping, then he looks as Brooklyn fastly charges towards him with a powerful spell, Damon just breathed heavily, then stretched his arm backwards and began to breath more heavily, then he begin to transfer the shadows at his body to a unique point, his skin was going back to normal and his arm was great as a elephant with dark skin, after transferring it all he rests it on the floor cracking due to its weight "Hehe see this? Colossal Attack Mode" He says looking to a charging Brooklyn. Brooklyn concentrated as he sent out multiple water gun shots at him, resulting in an rapid fire amount as it covered Damon's view of brooklyn. "Shadow Dragon's.......COLOSSUS SMASH!!!!" Damon holds his giant punch and then he throws it at Brooklyn hitting and crushing with his barrage of water shots, the bullets were trying to pierce his skin however without success. Damon's eyes blink as he puts more strength. Brooklyn channeled all the water he could throughout his body as he began to create a torrent spiral that collided right into the punch, making it a stalemate as both attacks seemed to be trying to push each other back. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Damon shouted very loud as he put more strength what seemed impossible, as he put more strength, the ground below his feet crushed. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Brookyln keep spinning more and more, giving it everything he had as the spinning caused the wind to swarm around him as it started sucking away some of the oxygen from the area. Damon with difficult begins to inflates his other arm as well, throwing it at the clash, as he crushes his left arm, he brings the right backwards and pull him in, doing the same with the left and then doing this sequence fastly making his arms disappear making only the punches hit its target "Dragon Slayer Secret's Art: Colossus FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Damon shouted once more throwing the big barrage of punches. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Deepmine Dome!!" Suddenly water exploded from up around the area as it began to swarm around them as it went upward, surrounding the entire block as well as the duo, slowing down the punches as Brooklyn sent out a water pulse at him. "Damn, I can't lose right now!! Am I that weak?! Dad said I should try to overcome my weaknesses and this guy almost control my main weakness, water, why? Now everyone will call me weak again?" ''Damon thought as the water was reaching the place ''"This will be fucking difficult! But I have to try, no give up until trying!! Shadow Drive" ''As he activated Shadow Drive, his speed increased, thus his speed at which he devours things, as he opened his mouth widely he tried on sucking out the shadows around the city and the little heat made by the sun, in three seconds he gathered all he got and then he eats it, upon digesting it his skin heats up and a powerful destructive aura made by flames and shadows surround him, scales through his body, his eyes totally blank, with a grin he fastly jumps avoiding the pulses which hits each other destroying part of the plaza, Damon then disappears into the air. Brooklyn was shocked to see how fast Damon had disappeared, in his mind he knew that he couldn't achieve a move like that even if he wanted to and that his dome only worked if he could find the user, but an idea came to mind. Slowly, he started spinning his own body around the water, causing it to move upward into a twister shape as he focused it and released water whips that aimed all around the city, swinging around as it aimed for everything in the twister's path. As the water whips hits some points, entities coul be seen disappearing in pure shadow, fastly tring to avoid the whips which were easily cutting the buildings, just as the entitie reappeared a little up into the midair, he gathers fire and shadows thus firing a powerful roar "Shadow Flame Dragon's Roar!!" His voice were graver, the powerful roar goes towards Brooklyn and then hits the water at the floor provoking a huge explosion thus forcing Brooklyn to stop his barrage, Damon lands on a building and Brooklyn at one at the opposite side of it. "Hahaha, I'm impressed Damon, you have really pushed me quite far, I have never faced anyone quite like you" Brooklyn said as he coughed a bit of blood. Damon's eyes goes back to normal for a moment "I say the same for you, hehe people who says Dragon Slayers aren't powerful, are quite wrong!" Damon's eyes becomes blank again. "Neither of us have much magic left, what say this last attack decide the winner" He said cracking his neck before taking a fighting stance. "You are right hehehe! Colossal Attack Mode!!!" This time Damon bites both of his thumbs thus making both of his arms inflates as before he pulls them backwards "Using Dragon Force, this technique will have destructive flame imbued, be aware!" "Actually, I hoped you would've done that...." Brooklyn said moving his fingers up to cause two large pillars of water to surround his fists, and fine focused them to instantly snap freeze around him as he focused on the large blood puddle behind him, drawing it into his arm and quickly jumping toward with blood claws to attack him. "Ocean vs Sun! Who win??" As Damon towards Brooklyn, he uses his most powerful technique as Brooklyn uses his. Damon throws a barrage of giant flame imbued punches while Brooklyn throws a barrage of bloodish water. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The two shout at the same time seconds before colliding the attacks. As the two approaches and the attacks collide with each other a very huge explosion with a side made of water and other made of fire covered almost all of the city destroying its buildings and places, then the explosion reachs the sky making a circle with the clouds. As the dust eventually settled, the only person seen standing, covered completely in water and blood was Brookly as he was breathing heavily, looking down at a defeated Damon who was lying down on the floor, "That was an incredible move, I gotta say no one ever damaged me that hard" He said looking down and smiling at him. Damon closes his eyes, and grins widely, his body full of wounds, he was only wearing his short and sandals "Same for ya" Damon notice his straw hat at the end of the plaza "It seems you aren't a bad guy, wish we meet again someday" Brooklyn extends his hand "Sorry haha I can't move" Brooklyn chuckled as he went to go pick up damon, "Come on man, I better get you to a hospital before we both die out here" He said smiling as he carried him towards civilization, hoping to find a hosptial before both of them died from blood loss. '''End' Category:DamonDraco Category:Dragon Slayer Royale Category:Chapters